How It Feels?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: "Sequel Punishment"/Hari-hari tanpa boleh mendekati Hinata itu terasa sesuatu sekali bagi Naruto,/"Hei, Hinata kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu?"/ Hampir saja kemarin-kemarin dia luluh karena sikap Naruto, hah kalau di pikir baik-baik kekasihnya itu gampang sekali membuatnya lengah. Banyak cara yang di lakukan Naruto supaya membuat Hinata menarik kembali kata-katanya./RnR? :D


**How It Feels?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : NaruHina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-temannya yang lain**

**Sequel 'Punishment'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kelas~**

* * *

Seorang pemuda pirang tengah terduduk dengan lesu di tempat duduknya, matanya terlihat kosong, bibirnya menganga dengan tidak elit, dan tangannya yang berayun-ayun lemas. Semua orang di kelasnya, hanya bisa menunjukkan tatapan heran.

Pemuda yang dikenal paling bersemangat dan suka berkelahi di kelas, kini terlihat tidak ada cahaya kehidupan sama sekali di matanya.

"..."

Hah~ siapa lagi yang bisa membuat seorang Naruto Uzumaki seperti itu, kecuali..

"..."

Sang kekasih~

"Hei, Hinata kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu?" seorang gadis merah muda kini tengah menatap dari luar kelas, manik Emeraldnya melirik kearah pemuda pirang di sana melewati kaca jendela.

Sedangkan yang di tanya,

"Ka...kalau Naruto-kun terus dibiarkan seperti kemarin-kemarin, aku bisa tambah khawatir Sakura-chan," ujar gadis indigo _aka_ Hinata Hyuga. Meski sebenarnya dia juga tidak tega melihat sikap lemas sang kekasih. Padahal ia baru saja menjauhi Naruto tiga hari, tapi demi membuat pemuda pirang itu jera.

Sakura Haruno yang mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, hanya bisa membenarkan. Yah, sebenarnya dia agak setuju dengan rencana Hinata, karena hampir setiap hari. Naruto pasti saja datang ke kelas dengan lebam di wajahnya, dan tak jarang Hinata pingsan dan berteriak kaget.

"Tapi kau sendiri, tahan tidak berdekatan dengan kekasihmu itu selama seminggu~" goda Sakura cepat, menyikut pelan lengan Hinata.

"E..eh?! Te..tentu saja aku bi..bisa Sakura-chan!" serunya malu, jemarinya kini saling bertautan. Salah satu kebiasaannya.

"Hee~ bagaimana kalau sampai seminggu Naruto tidak mengubah kebiasaannya, kau mau menambahkan waktu lagi~" gadis merah muda itu senang sekali melihat wajah panik dan malu sahabatnya~

"Eh?! Sa..Sakura-chan jangan bicara seperti itu-" yap, wajah sang Hyuga kini pucat pasi. Benar juga, kenapa dia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan tadi. Bagaimana kalau ucapan Sakura benar?! Naruto masih tetap suka berkelahi, dan..dan dia terpaksa harus tetap menjauh dari sang kekasih lebih lama lagi?!

Sakura hanya bisa menahan tawanya, ekspresi Hinata benar-benar lucu, Ia semakin ingin menggoda sahabat indigonya itu, "Oh, oh, dan bagaimana kalau nanti Naruto malah pergi-"

**Bletak!**

Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di puncak kepalanya, membuat sang empunya meringis pelan dan menghentikan godaannya. "Hei, siapa ya memukulku!" Sakura segera mengadahkan wajah dan siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata-

"Hn, kau ini pagi-pagi jangan menggoda temanmu." seorang pemuda raven kini berdiri sembari menenteng tas di pundaknya, wajahnya yang terlihat dingin namun tetap tampan. Membuat Sakura, mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Ehehe, _Ohayou_ Sasuke-kun~" tangan kanannya melambai kecil ke arah sang pemuda, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ah, _O..ohayou_ Sasuke."

"Hn," melihat sikap kedua gadis di hadapannya, mau tak mau ikut membuatnya melirik sekilas ke dalam kelas. Dan mendapati sang sahabat masih tetap lesu di tempat duduknya, ia menghela napas panjang. Sampai..

**Sret, Sret,** tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura, "Hn, Hinata jangan kau pikirkan perkataan Sakura tadi. Dia cuma ingin menggodamu saja." jelasnya,

"_Mou!_ Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga rahasia~" gerutu Sakura kesal.

"_Baka~_"

"..."

Hah~ Hinata melihat kedua pasangan di depannya, tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah merindukan Naruto, sangat malah. Tapi melihat kelakuan kekasih yang dari kemarin masih saja meladeni preman-preman dan berkelahi, membuat gadis ini tidak ingin melanggar perkataannya.

'Po..pokoknya aku harus memperhatikan sikap Naruto-kun!' batinnya, seraya mengepalkan tangannya sekilas.

"..."

Hampir saja kemarin-kemarin dia luluh karena sikap Naruto, hah kalau di pikir baik-baik kekasihnya itu gampang sekali membuatnya lengah. Banyak cara yang di lakukan Naruto supaya membuat Hinata menarik kembali kata-katanya.

* * *

**Flash Back :**

* * *

**Hari Pertama~**

* * *

Naruto yang masih tidak setuju dengan janji Hinata, pagi itu dia menjemput kembali gadis indigo di rumahnya seperti biasa.

Beberapa menit menunggu,

Pintu coklat di sana terbuka pelan, memperlihatkan gadis yang di tunggunya sejak tadi.

"_Tadaima_~" seru Hinata pada kedua orang tuanya di dalam, tanpa menyadari kalau Naruto kini sudah berdiri di depan gerbangnya.

Gadis itu berbalik, dan hendak berjalan pergi, sampai saat..

"_Ohayou_ Hinata!" manik Lavender itu melihat Naruto, sedang berdiri dengan santai, melambaikan tangannya dan tak lupa segera menghampirinya.

"Na..Naruto-kun, bukannya kemarin sudah kukatakan-"

"Hee, aku tidak mau Hinata, aku tidak mau~" pemuda pirang itu makin mendekat,

"Na..Naruto-kun ingat jangan berdekatan dulu denganku, sampai kau-" perkataan gadis itu terhenti saat,

**Grep,** sebuah lengan kekar menarik tubuhnya, Naruto dengan tatapan _innocent_ miliknya kini menatap Hinata. Seperti seekor anjing kecil yang minta di kasihani~

"_Nee,_ memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku, kita tidak akan bisa seperti ini lho~" jemarinya entah kenapa berjalan menuju ke wajah Hinata, dan dengan lembut mengusap bibir kenyal gadis itu,

"Na..Naruto-kun, lepaskan!" Hinata makin luluh,

"Lupakan saja ya perkataanmu kemarin~" Naruto segera memajukan bibirnya, hendak mencium Hinata. Tapi..

"..."

"_Lupakan saja ya perkataanmu kemarin~" _kalimat terakhir Naruto terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal, dan tanpa takut lagi-

"_Baka_!"

**Bruagh!** Tas yang tadi ia pegang, kini melayang mulus ke arah wajah sang kekasih, membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dan memberi Hinata kesempatan untuk berlari, meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah memerahnya di sana.

_Gagal~_

**OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hari Kedua~**

* * *

Di dalam kelas, Naruto masih tidak rela Hinata menjauhinya, dan sekarang dia kembali menjalankan rencananya,

Saat Kakashi-_sensei_ meminta semua muridnya mencari kelompok untuk membuat tugas bersama, tanpa basa-basi lagi,

**Grek,** pemuda pirang itu berjalan cepat menghampiri Hinata, Ia duduk manis di samping sang Hyuga, dan menarik tangan Hinata yang hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eit~ kau berkelompok denganku~" ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan cengiran andalannya,

"_Mo..mou_, Naruto-kun, kukira kau masih ingat dengan perkataanku!"

"Ck, ck, aku tidak menyetujuinya Hinata~" tangan kekarnya segera menarik Hinata agar duduk kembali, dan dengan tubuh kekasihnya yang membeku sesaat, dan wajahnya memerah, Hinata berusaha keras agar tidak terbujuk oleh Naruto.

Tangan mungilnya mencoba menjauhkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja semakin mendekatinya, "Na..Naruto-kun, teman-teman melihat kita!" serunya kecil,

"Hm, aku tidak peduli~" Naruto malah berlindung di bawah leher jenjang Hinata, mencium aroma kekasihnya itu dalam-dalam.

Hampir membuat Hinata pingsan di tempat, sebelum..

"E..eh?! Ta..tapi.."

"Makanya, tarik kembali ya kata-katamu, nanti aku janji tidak akan berkelahi setiap hari lagi,~" lanjut Naruto.

Dan mendengar perkataan lanjutan sang Uzumaki, membuat otaknya berjalan kembali, 'Tidak akan berkelahi setiap hari lagi-' meski ia polos, tapi tetap saja kepintarannya ini melebihi sang kekasih.

"Itu artinya Naruto-kun tetap berkelahi walaupun hanya satu kali seminggu?" tanya Hinata cepat, dan tanpa Naruto sadari ia malah menjawab singkat.

"Tentu saja, hitung-hitung melepas stress~"

"..."

"Oo, jadi begitu, ternyata Naruto-kun belum jera juga?"

"..." Naruto terdiam seketika, oo, sepertinya dia salah memberi jawaban.

"E..eh, ma..maksudku, hanya-" dan sebelum memberi alasan lebih jauh lagi,

Hinata dengan perasaan kesalnya, tanpa ampun langsung,

**Duk,** menginjak kaki sang kekasih dengan keras, "Naruto-kun _Baka_!" gadis itu segera berdiri, saat melihat Naruto lengah dan menjerit sakit menerima injakan kaki Hinata.

"_Ittai!_!"

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Ino-chan, aku berkelompok dengan kalian ya~" di tambah mendengar suara Hinata, yang jelas-jelas menolaknya.

_Gagal Lagi~_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hari Ketiga~**

* * *

Dua hari tidak mencium dan berbicara dengan Hinata, membuat semangatnya perlahan-lahan menipis,

'Aku masih ada cara terakhir!' batinnya tidak mau kalah, rencana yang akan membuat kekasihnya luluh. Ia yakin akan berhasil kali ini!

**[...]**

Pagi itu, Hinata datang ke sekolah sendiri, masih berpegang teguh dan tidak luluh dengan sikap Naruto. Sedikit menghela napas ia segera menaruh tasnya di atas meja, hari masih pagi. Jadi belum banyak teman-temannya yang datang.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, lebih baik duduk sambil membaca buku kesukaannya,

"Semoga hari ini Naruto-kun tidak berkelahi lagi~" ujarnya cepat, seraya duduk di bangkunya.

"..."

"..."

Suasana hening di kelas, membuatnya makin berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya, dan tepat saat ia hendak membalik halaman selanjutnya,

**Grak!** Pintu kelas terbuka cepat, sukses membuatnya memalingkan wajah ke sana.

"Ugh~"

Maniknya terbelalak lebar, saat melihat siapa yang datang, dan di tambah mendengar suara rintihan dari orang itu makin membuatnya khawatir.

"Na...Naruto-kun!" ya, kekasihnya lagi-lagi datang dengan wajah lebam, tapi kali ini berbeda. Lebam yang ada di wajahnya, terlalu banyak. Dan alhasil Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" gadis itu segera mengambil peralatan P3K yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang masih terduduk di samping pintu.

"Ugh, Hi..nata?" suara rintihan Naruto makin membuatnya khawatir,

"Te..tenang Naruto-kun, akan kuobati." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ia membuka peralatan P3K-nya, mencari perban, obat merah, serta antiseptik.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit," pelan-pelan ia membersihkan luka di wajah kekasihnya dengan antiseptik.

"Ugh!"

"_Mou_, Naruto-kun, kenapa wajahmu bisa luka separah ini?" tanya gadis itu khawatir, ya tanpa ia sadari. Sebuah seringain kecil muncul di wajah Naruto sekilas,

"Ugh, se..benarnya, tadi pagi aku ingin menghentikan kebiasaanku berkelahi, tapi tiba-tiba ada segerombolan musuhku datang, dan mereka mengajakku bertarung," jelas Naruto.

Membuat tangan Hinata terhenti sesaat, "La..lalu kau memang berkelahi dengan mereka?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku membiarkan mereka memukuliku sampai seperti ini~" jelasnya lagi.

"Benarkah?"

"Bukannya aku sudah mengatakan kalau akan berhenti berkelahi mulai sekarang~"

"..." senyum di wajah Hinata makin mengembang, gadis ini ingin segera memeluk kekasihnya, dan Naruto siap menerima pelukan dari Hinata dengan suka cita,

Sebelum..

**Jii~**

Manik Lavender Hinata tak sengaja melihat sesuatu berwarna merah di tangan Naruto, lebih tepatnya di kepalan tangan pemuda pirang itu, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk memeluk kekasihnya.

'Coba kupastikan,'

Memasang wajah aktingnya, "Ah, Na..Naruto-kun, ada sedikit darah di tanganmu!" gadis itu berseru cepat,

"..."

Dan sontak membuat,

"..."

Darah?

Tanpa sadar, Naruto membuka matanya dan, "_Shimata_! Padahal sudah kubersihkan tadi, ternyata darah mereka belum hilang juga!" pemuda itu berteriak dengan polosnya, tentang darah yang sebenarnya ia dapatkan dari memukul wajah musuhnya.

"..."

"E..Eh!"

Senyuman di wajah Hinata berubah menjadi pandangan datar, "Oh, jadi begitu, Naruto-kun berbohong padaku?"

Keringat dingin kembali mengucur di wajah Naruto, "Ti..tidak Hinata, da..darah ini cu..cuma-" dan sebelum berkata lebih lanjut,

**Bruk, **Hinata menaruh alat P3K-nya di pangkuan Naruto, pipinya mengembung kesal, dan dengan cepat ia bangkit dari posisinya, keluar dari kelas,

"Sudah Naruto-kun obati saja sendiri!" seru gadis itu sebelum benar-benar menghilang, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam, dan merutuki kebiasaan ceplas-ceplosnya.

_Gagal, rencana terakhirnya Gagal Total!_

**Flash Back Off**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

Seperti itulah kronologinya, sekarang setelah menginjak hari keempat, Hinata jadi ingin tahu apa kebiasaan Naruto sudah menghilang walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Hah, hari ini aku akan memastikan kalau Naruto-kun masih berkelahi atau tidak?!" gadis itu berseru kecil, setelah pulang sekolah nanti, terpaksa ia harus mengikuti kekasihnya itu diam-diam, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

**[...]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pulang Sekolah~**

* * *

**Kring, kring, kring, **bel sekolah berbunyi, jam yang sangat ia tunggu. Setelah lelah dan menahan diri melihat tatapan _puppy eyes_ serta _blink-blink_ dari Naruto, karena hampir di setiap pelajaran tadi pemuda pirang itu tak henti-hentinya mengarahkan pandangan terhadapnya.

Hinata segera merapikan semua bukunya, berpura-pura kalau dia ingin pulang lebih dulu. Dan saat maniknya menangkap banyangan Naruto ingin mendekatinya-

"Hina-" perkataan Naruto terhenti,

"S..stop, Naruto-kun! Aku mau pulang dulu!" Hinata menghadapkan tangannya berniat menghentikan gerakan kekasihnya itu, dan ternyata..

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu~" berhasil!

Setengah heran, akhirnya Hinata segera berjalan keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Naruto di sana.

**OoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Jii~ **Manik Hinata melihat Naruto berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah, gadis itu sengaja bersembunyi di balik pohon besar di dekat sana. Memperhatikan baik-baik sikap dan penampilan pemuda pirang itu.

Yah, walau ia akui penampilan Naruto akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat kacau, huwaa Hinata sudah mengucapkan hampir beratus maaf pada kekasihnya itu dalam hati.

'_Gomen _Naruto-kun, tapi demi Kushina_-basan_ dan Minato_-jisan_ aku harus melakukannya!'

"Ah, Naruto-kun sudah pergi," saat melihat Naruto berjalan semakin menjauhi sekolah, dirinya merasa aman. Dan langsung saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Aman~"

Dengan hati-hati ia melangkahkan kakinya, mengikuti langkah kekasih yang agak jauh di depannya saat itu.

**OoOoooOoOooOOooOOoOoO**

Beberapa menit ia mengikuti Naruto, "Hm, sejauh yang kulihat sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh?" gumamnya kecil.

Melihat tidak ada musuh-musuh Naruto yang biasanya selalu menghampiri pemuda pirang itu membuatnya sedikit tenang, setidaknya Naruto tidak akan menambah luka-luka lagi.

"Hah~ semoga saja perkiraanku benar, Hari ini sepertinya para berandalan itu lelah menghadapi Naruto-kun jadi mereka mengambil cuti~" ujarnya polos,

"..."

"..."

Masih terus mengikuti langkah Naruto, sambil sesekali bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

"Oi! Uzumaki!"

Eh?

Lho?!

Mulut Hinata menganga kecil saat melihat pemandangan di depan sana, ada sekitar empat orang yang ia yakini dari sekolah lain. Mencegat Naruto! Lagi!

Perkiraannya salah besar!

"Na..Naruto-kun, se..semoga saja tidak apa-apa-" ujarnya khawatir,

Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda yang sedari tadi menunduk perlahan mengadahkan wajahnya dengan malas, memperlihatkan kalau hari ini dia sedang tidak ingin berkelahi.

"Hah, pergilah, sekarang aku tidak berselera lagi melawan kalian~" desahnya panjang,

"Apa?! Kau-" dan sebelum pemuda-pemuda sangar itu melanjutkan teriakannya,

"_Jaa~_" Naruto dengan santainya melewati keempat musuhnya, oh tak lupa sambil sesekali melambaikan tangannya.

Meninggalkan keempat musuhnya dalam keadaan..

"U..Uzumaki! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal! Awas saja kau besok!" Kesal setengah mati.

"..."

"..."

Dan bagi Hinata,

**Sring,** senyuman di wajah gadis itu kian melebar, tanpa sadar ia bertepuk tangan senang. "Na..Naruto-kun benar-benar melakukannya?! Di..dia tidak meladeni pemuda-pemuda seram itu!" yah, Hinata sukses terpekik kecil.

Dan pulang dengan keadaan senang~

Padahal tak tahukah kalau alasan Naruto tidak mood berkelahi itu adalah karenanya, bukan karena kemauan pemuda itu sendiri~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari Kelima~**

* * *

Hari ini pun, Hinata masih menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. keadaan pemuda pirang itu juga tambah lesu, dan tentu saja Hinata tetap setia mengikuti kekasihnya itu setiap pulang sekolah.

Mengecek situasi~

**[...]**

"Oi, hari ini kami akan melawanmu!" sekarang lima orang datang menghampiri Naruto lagi, saat ia pulang sekolah.

Hinata kembali melihat keadaan dari balik tembok di dekat sana.

Dan bagi Naruto,

"Hah, bisakah kalian satu hari saja tidak menggangguku, aku sudah berjanji pada kekasihku untuk tidak akan berkelahi lagi dengan kalian!" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto menghela napas dalam-dalam,

"Apa?! Percuma saja kau menduduki peringkat orang terkuat di Konoha Gakuen kalau kalah hanya dengan janji murahan dengan kekasihmu!" seru salah satu pemuda di sana.

Hinata yang diam di sana hanya bisa menunduk kecil, 'A..apa benar?'

Sedangkan Naruto, mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut musuhnya, menjelek-jelekkan Hinata seenaknya! Tanpa basa-basi lagi-

**Grep,** tangan kekarnya segera meraih kerah baju pemuda tadi, mengangkatnya tinggi, sampai-sampai hampir membuat kaki pemuda yang masih menginjakkan kakinya di tanah melayang sesaat.

"Jangan mengejek janji kekasihku." Suara pemuda pirang itu terdengar dingin dan menusuk, sukses membuat kelima musuhnya meneguk ludah tanpa sadar, dan membuat Hinata merona malu.

"U..ugh! Sekarang kau mau melawan kami, ayo silahkan! Akan kami sambut dengan meriah!" seru pemuda itu sedikit meringis sakit.

"..."

Naruto terdiam, entah kenapa mendengar kata berkelahi, moodnya langsung turun. Tangannya yang tadi memegang erat kerah baju lawannya, segera terlepas. Membuat si empunya, jatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

"Sialan kau Uzumaki!"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin berkelahi dengan kalian!" pemuda pirang itu memperbaiki posisi tasnya kembali, dan berbalik dengan acuhnya.

"Oi!"

**[...]**

Senyuman Hinata bertambah saat melihat sikap Naruto, "Hari ini pun Naruto-kun bisa menahan dirinya~" mungkin besok-besok kebiasaan pemuda pirang itu berangsur-angsur hilang, dan Hinata tidak akan sabar melihatnya. Ia ingin segera tahu, apakah Naruto tahu makna dari janjinya ini?

"Tinggal dua hari lagi, Naruto-kun, _Ganbatte_~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari Keenam~**

* * *

Hinata melihat banyak perubahan dari Naruto, wajah pemuda pirang itu tidak lebam-lebam seperti biasanya pada pagi hari, dan sepertinya Naruto pun sudah bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berkelahi lagi.

Dan inilah hari terakhir Hinata mengikuti kekasihnya itu, karena besok hari minggu jadi sudah pasti Naruto tidak akan bersekolah, kebiasaan pemuda pirang itu di hari minggu hanyalah diam di rumah atau sesekali bermain ke rumah Sasuke, Ia tahu betul itu~

"Ayo Naruto-kun _Ganbatte_~" bisik gadis itu pelan, saat melihat Naruto berjalan pergi dari sekolah. Mengikuti Naruto tentunya~

**[...]**

Di hari terakhir ini, Hinata yang masih setia bersembunyi di balik dinding, membelalakan matanya, terkejut saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya sekarang. Keringat dingin perlahan menetes dari keningnya, perasaan tidak enak pun juga mulai ikut menjalar,

"Ke..kenapa banyak sekali?" suaranya bergetar, saat menangkap ada sekitar tujuh orang pemuda seram yang mencegat Naruto, lebih banyak dari kemarin-kemarin. Dan entah kenapa aura yang di keluarkan berandalan itu sangat..sangat menakutkan.

Ia khawatir setengah mati, "Na..Naruto-kun, ku..kumohon jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa denganmu-" ujarnya kembali,

**[...]**

"Kalian mau apa lagi?" tanpa gentar Naruto memandang malas ketujuh pemuda yang memblok jalannya,

"Setelah memperlakukan kami dengan memalukan kemarin, kau kira kami akan diam saja!" teriak salah satu lawannya.

Menghela napas pendek, "Aku tidak mempermalukan kalian~" ujarnya santai, membuatnya semua orang di sana semakin marah.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau orang terkuat di Konoha Gakuen, kau bisa seenaknya menginjak harga diri kami!"

'Perkataan orang-orang ini mulai kacau, apa maksudnya menginjak harga diri mereka?' batin Naruto berusaha tenang,

"Hah? Menginjak harga diri? Bukannya kalianlah yang sengaja menginjak-injak harga diri kalian? Bukannya dari kemarin-kemarin aku sudah bilang tidak ingin berurusan dengan kalian lagi?!"

"Jangan membantah! Serang dia!" ketujuh orang itu tanpa basa-basi lagi segera menghajar Naruto,

"Dengan mengajak teman kalian lebih banyak dan melawanku yang hanya satu orang ini, kalian benar-benar memalukan~"

"_Kuso_! Uzumaki, kubunuh kau!"

"Terserah~"

Naruto malah berdiri dengan santainya, tidak ada niat untuk melawan. Membuat Hinata yang melihat dari sana makin khawatir,

'Bu..bukannya ini yang aku inginkan? Ta..tapi kenapa-'

**Bugh! Buagh! Brak! **

Naruto terpukul keras, kepalanya terhantam tangan kekar musuhnya, wajahnya terpukul sehingga membuat sedikit darah keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

**Buagh!** Perutnya tertendang, tapi pemuda pirang itu tetap mencoba berdiri.

"Uzumaki! Lawan kami pengecut!"

**Brak! Buagh!**

Sebuah pukulan sukses kembali mengenai perutnya, membuat pemuda pirang itu terlempar dan menabrak dinding di sana.

"Uhuk, uhuk, pe..ngecut kalian bilang..jangan ber..canda~" walaupun matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, tapi dirinya masih mencoba bangun. Percuma melarikan diri sekarang, karena baik besok ataupun hari berikutnya, musuh-musuhnya ini pun pasti akan datang lagi.

"Sialan kau!"

Satu lawannya kembali berlari dan hendak menghajar, membuat K.O Naruto,

"Matilah kau Uzumaki! Mulai hari ini _titlemu_ akan tercabut sepenuhnya!"

"Hmph, _title_? Aku tidak peduli lagi, daripada melihat Hinata yang terus menerus menjauhi dan menangis karenaku~" pemuda pirang itu tetap diam, seakan-akan siap menerima pukulan selanjutnya!

"..."

Dan mendengar kata-kata samar Naruto, reflek tanpa Hinata sadari tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dari pelupuknya.

"Hentikan!" gadis itu keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan berlari mencoba menghampiri Naruto.

"Hi..nata.." penglihatannya yang mulai kabur, samar-samar melihat kekasihnya itu berlari ke sini,

"Jangan sakiti Naruto-kun lagi!" entah dari mana ia mendapatkan keberanian itu, kini dengan lari cepatnya. Hinata sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto, memunggungi kekasih pirangnya itu. Membentangkan kedua tangannya, berniat melindungi Naruto.

"Ja..ngan kesini Hinata, untuk apa kau ke..mari!"

Hinata menggeleng kencang, menatap pemuda seram di hadapannya, "Ka..kalian berhentilah mengganggu Naruto-kun, aku tidak tahan melihat Naruto-kun terluka terus karena kalian!" serunya kembali.

"..."

"Hah! Jadi ini perempuan yang membuat orang terkuat di Konoha Gakuen menjadi pengecut!"

"Ka..lian, jangan berani-beraninya menyen..tuh kekasihku!" Naruto mencoba membetulkan posisi tubuhnya,

"Oh! Ide yang bagus, Uzumaki! Mungkin ada baiknya kalau hari ini kami mengambil kekasih tercintamu ini, dan melihat seberapa kesalnya dirimu~" pemuda di hadapannya Hinata makin terlihat seram dengan seringaiannya.

Kaki Hinata serasa lemas, 'Tidak, aku tidak boleh lemah, nanti Naruto-kun di pukul lagi!' batinnya kecil,

"Jangan mendekati Naruto-kun!"

"..."

"Hm~ akan kuturuti kemauanmu nona cantik, tapi sebagai gantinya kaulah yang akan kami bawa!"

"E..eh?!"

Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kekagetannya,

**Grep,** sebuah tangan kekar, menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Pemuda seram tadi, menariknya menjauh dari Naruto.

"Ja..Jangan! Le..lepaskan!" Ia berusaha meronta, tapi nihil~

"Gadis lemah sepertimu ingin melindungi pemuda terkuat di sana! Ahaha, benar-benar menarik!"

"Boss! Kau mendapatkan mangsa yang enak~"

"Hm! Tentu saja~"

"Lebih baik kita sudahi saja sekarang~"

"Ide yang bagus, nona kau ikut dengan kami!"

Hinata menggeleng keras, ia menangis, "Tidak! Hiks, hiks, lepaskan!"

'Aku takut! Naruto-kun!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi sebelum ketujuh orang itu pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi,

"Berhenti di sana."

Mendengar suara berat nan dingin di belakang mereka, sontak membuat mereka membalikkan badan kompak,

"Hah, apa lagi~" ujar sang boss dengan angkuhnya, ingin sekali ia melihat kekalahan, dan sikap lemah musuh pirangnya yang sudah pasti masih terseok-seok di dinding sana.

"..."

Tapi...

**Siing~**

"..."

Tidak ada, Naruto Uzumaki tidak ada di sana, keberadaan pemuda pirang itu menghilang, "Kalian! Cari di-" dan sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya,

**Grap!**

"Oaagh!"

Sebuah tangan kekar, meremas wajahnya, membuatnya terangkat, dan meringis kesakitan.

'Cepat sekali!'

"Ka..kau!" kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan satu tangan yang menangkup hampir seluruh wajahnya, membiarkan Hinata yang tadi di pelukannya berpindah ke tangan anak buahnya,

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh Hinata."

Naruto, suara dingin yang tadi, dan mata kelamnya yang menunjukkan kemarahan yang sangat amat jelas,

"Khu! Baru..memperlihatkan dirimu se..karang Uzumaki!"

**Grep!** Tangan itu semakin meremas wajahnya!

"Tanganmu terlalu kotor untuk menyentuh kekasihku."

"Kalian, bawa gadis itu pergi!" perintah sang pemuda cepat,

"Ba..baik!" tanpa aba-aba mereka segera membawa Hinata pergi, tapi tepat saat hendak melangkahkan kaki pergi menjauh dari sana-

"Tidak akan kubiarkan."

Tangan kirinya yang masih bebas, memukul perut musuh di tangan kanannya dengan sangat kuat, menimbulkan suara yang mampu membuat para sisa musuh yang mau melarikan diri itu terdiam.

**Buaghh!**

"Hoaghhh!" giliran dia yang berteriak kesakitan.

Masih belum puas, "Lemah."

**Draakk!**

Tendangan kaki segera ia hadiahkan, dan tepat saat menendang, Naruto melepaskan tangan yang menangkup wajah musuhnya, sehingga membuat pemuda itu terpelanting jatuh jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada dirinya tadi.

"Hoaghh!" darah ia muntahkan akibat terkena pukulan Naruto.

"Uuhuk, uhuk! _Kuso_!" tapi masih tidak mau kalah, pemuda itu berlari terhuyung ke arahnya, Naruto menatap datar.

"Rasakan!"

**Buagh!**

**Grep,** tangan yang hendak menghajarnya terhenti saat ia menangkapnya dengan cepat,

"Ugh!"

"Masih terlalu cepat buatmu untuk mengalahkanku." ujarnya dingin, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, pemuda pirang itu memiting lengan lawan kuat-kuat, dan segera membantingnya serta melemparkannya tepat ke arah dinding.

**Bruaghh! **

"Arggghh!"

"Khuk! A..was kau Uzu..ma..ki!" sakit, sekujur tubuh pemuda berandal itu terasa sangat nyeri, padahal dia sudah sering berkelahi Naruto, tapi kenapa...

Hari ini dia merasa tidak berdaya melawan musuh bebuyutan pirangnya itu.

"_Ku..so_!"

**Bruk.**

Ketua berandalan itu akhirnya pingsan, meninggalkan para anak buah yang berdiri ketakutan melihat sikap asli sang Uzumaki, terlihat sangat menakutkan. Sepertinya mereka telah sengaja membangunkan singa yang tertidur.

"..."

Naruto segera berbalik menghadap keenam lawannya yang selanjutnya, "Lepaskan Hinata."

"Ja..jangan macam-macam, atau gadis ini akan kena akibatnya!" mereka masih mencoba mengancam.

Dan pemuda pirang itu sudah terlanjur kesal dan muak dengan semua ocehan musuhnya itu.

"Berani sekali saja kalian menyakiti orang yang berharga bagiku, tidak akan segan-segan lagi-" perkataannya terhenti sesaat, sampai..

"Aku akan membunuh kalian." Lanjutnya.

"..."

"..."

"Kau kir..kira kami takut denganmu! Tidak!" masih _keukeuh._

Naruto semakin kesal, dan berjalan menghampiri musuhnya itu, "Kalian-"

"Ug..ughh, ja..jangan mendekat!"

"Kuberi waktu tiga detik, kalau sampai waktu itu berakhir kalian belum juga melepaskan Hinata. Aku pastikan besok MATA kalian tidak akan melihat sinar matahari lagi." ujarnya dingin, dan penuh penekanan,

"Ka..kau!"

"Satu."

"Ja..jangan macam-ma-"

"Tiga!"

Mendengar kata tiga, dan teriakan keras dari sang Uzumaki, sukses membuat mereka semua, "Hiii! Jangan bunuh kami!" melepaskan Hinata, dan segera berlari dari sana. Bahkan sampai-sampai melupakan bossnya.

"..."

"Lemah." tak sadarkah mereka, kalau hitungannya itu lebih cepat tadi? Hah, penakut!

"U..ugh-"

Saat merasa tubuhnya terlepas dari pegangan kuat orang-orang seram itu, Hinata merasa matanya berkunang-kunang, perlahan kesadarannya menghilang.

"Naruto-kun.." bisiknya, saat kesadarannya mencapai sepuluh persen, dan melihat sekilas, kekasih pirang itu berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah yang sangat...

"Hinata!" Panik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh~" manik Hinata perlahan-lahan terbuka, saat merasakan sebuah sinar menerpa wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergerak sesaat, dan sepertinya sekarang ia merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Hinata kau sudah sadar?!"

Mendengar suara familiar itu, sontak saja membuat Hinata membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi, "Na..ruto-kun?"

"Hoaa! _Yokatta_!"

**Bruk,** tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk wajahnya, dan ia semakin yakin kalau saat ini Hinata tengah tertidur di pangkuan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa pingsan?" tanyanya bingung.

Naruto segera mengangkat wajahnya pelan, "_Gomenne_, gara-gara kelakuanku, aku hampir membahayakanmu," ujarnya.

'Membahayakanku?'

Ingatannya mencoba mengingat kembali,

Tadi saat ia mencoba menolong Naruto-

Sekelompok pemuda seram-

Ingin membawanya entah kemana-

Naruto melindunginya-

"_Berani sekali saja kalian menyakiti orang yang berharga bagiku, tidak akan segan-segan lagi-"_

"_Aku akan membunuh kalian."_

"..."

Saat tersadar sepenuhnya,

"Hu..huwaa Naruto-kun!" gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya, Ia kembali terduduk dan tanpa aba-aba,

**Grep,** memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, air mata pun tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Hinata benar-benar ketakutan.

Melihat tubuh bergetar Hinata, Naruto segera ikut memeluk erat gadis ini. "Sssh, tidak apa-apa, semuanya aman sekarang~" ujarnya berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku..aku..takut, takut, ku..kira, hiks, hiks,"

"Sssh, jangan di pikirkan lagi. Aku akan melindungimu~"

Perlahan tapi pasti, mendengar nada dan suara Naruto, membuat tangisan Hinata pelan-pelan menurun, masih setengah terisak, gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap sang kekasih,

"Be..benar?"

"Ya~"

Mengingat kejadian tadi, Hinata kembali menunduk, "_Go..gomen_ Naruto-kun, hiks, hiks, gara-gara mengikuti perkataanku kau jadi terluka seperti itu, kalau saja-" ucapannya terhenti seketika, saat jemari Naruto menempel lembut di bibirnya.

"Sssh, Akulah yang ingin meminta maaf, gara-gara memikirkan keegoisanku, sengaja mencari masalah dengan mereka semua. Aku jadi melibatkanmu,"

"Ta..tapi-"

"Sekarang aku baru tahu maksud perkataanmu waktu lalu, berkelahi hanya untuk menaikkan harga diri itu sangat sia-sia, dan kau tahu saat melihatmu diperlakukan seperti tadi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri. Melibatkanmu karena masalahku sendiri, dan membuatmu sampai menjadi pelindungku segala."

"..."

"Membuat banyak sahabat, dan kedua orangtuaku yang selalu khawatir saat melihat keadaanku," perlahan Naruto menghapus air mata di pelupuk kekasih lembut.

"Naruto-kun, hiks, hiks,"

"_Gomenne,_ mulai hari ini aku janji tidak akan seenaknya berkelahi lagi, aku akan melakukannya hanya saat-saat semua orang-orang yang kusayangi dalam bahaya, termasuk dirimu."

"..."

Hinata makin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, gadis itu mengangguk kecil, memeluk kembali sang kekasih.

"Un, aku percaya Naruto-kun!"

Masih tersenyum melihat Hinata, tiba-tiba ia kepikiran sebuah ide yang menarik,

"..."

"Ugh~ Hinata~" pemuda pirang itu mencoba memanggil Hinata dengan nada manja andalannya, beda sekali dengan suara dingin tadi.

Membuat Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya, "Ada apa? Naruto-kun sakit?" tanyanya ikut khawatir,

"Iya, sepertinya ujung bibirku sobek~"

"Eh..eh! So..sobek, hua co..coba kulihat!" gadis itu segera menjauhkan pelukannya, tangan mungilnya mencoba melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Iya, sakit sekali~"

"Tu..tunggu sebentar, biar kucarikan obat!" Hinata hendak mencari peralatan P3K-nya, tapi saat hendak mencari..

**Grep,**

Tangannya tertangkap oleh Naruto,

"Tidak usah~"

"..."

"Eh? Naruto-kun, lukamu harus segera di sembuhkan!"

"Aku punya cara yang lebih ampuh~"

Masih bingung dengan perkataan Naruto, "A..apa?" tanyanya polos, tanpa melihat seringaian sang kekasih.

'Kena~'

"Kau hanya cukup-"

"I..iya?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto segera menghapus jarak mereka, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata. Melumat bibir manis sang kekasih dengan suka cita,

"Menerima ciumanku, dan kupastikan seluruh lukaku akan sembuh besok~" ujarnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka,

"..."

**Blush!**

Hinata kontan memerah, "Ta..tapi Naruto-kun, itu bukan-" dan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya-

"Kau juga hutang enam hari karena tidak bisa menciummu Hinata~"

"..."

"E..eh! Tu..tunggu Naruto-kun!"

Sepertinya hari ini, Naruto sukses mendapatkan ciuman Hinata-nya kembali, berhasil mencari makna dari janji kekasihnya, dan satu lagi~

"Naruto-kun! Na..napasku bisa habis!"

"Tidak akan, selama aku yang masih bisa memberikannya secara cuma-cuma~"

"Eh! _Give up_! _Gi..give up_! Naruto-kun aku menyerah!"

Seharian penuh bersama Hinata, walau dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi dia cukup beruntung juga~

_Thanks to Author~_

#Woi! Anak orang jangan dibuat pingsan lagi!#

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Huwaaa sequel yang gaje! #guling-guling di aspal# entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Mushi suka banget adegan pukul-pukulan #plak# jadi langsung aja di tulis, sampe sebanyak ini jadi wordnya, ahahah XD

* * *

**Big Thanks buat yang udah riview, fav, and follow Punisment :**

**(****mega naxxtridaya****, ****emonnamikaze7****, ****sahwachan****, ****hinata hiyuga34****,****june25****, ****minyak tanah****, Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NHL, ****Misti Chan****, ****JihanFitrina-chan****, Durara, Fuu, ****Hikaru Reisa****, Zuuki, aaira, ****utsukushi hana-chan****, ****rarachan89****, ****Dark Namikaze Ryu****, ****Chess sakura****, ****lucky kimberly****, ****eliza halianson****, ****arip scarlet****,****Guest, ****Blue-senpai****, ****dha pan 9****, ****7th ChocoLava****, ****Pajar Juventini****, ****NaruHina shipper****, ****hime namikaze****, and all silent readers)**

Gomen kalau sequelnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian ehehe, maklum, Mushi nggak begitu pinter buatnya XD

* * *

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
